Laundry day
by simplyteesh
Summary: Ron has a problem, the washing has already been taken and he has a pair of particualrly dirty Quidditch robes. How can hermione help? and what does a red lace got to do with it? RWHG.
1. Rons POV

**hey everybody!  
please R & R it's only polite.**

**Summary:** Ron has a problem, the washing has already been taken and he has a pair of particualrly dirty Quidditch robes. How can hermione help?

**Disclaimer: **A girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

**Laundry day  
**

A pair of Quidditch robes. I can't believe _Quidditch _is causing me so much agony!

No, actually it's not Quidditchs fault, more like the house elves.

Those little midgets are way too dedicated to their job.

I got back from Quidditch practice late and they had already taken the washing down!

Now what am I suppose to do? I have a pair of dirty, muddy and stinky robes and I can't get them washed!

I hate house elves.

I hate Laundry day.

I hate….. I'm just in a hateful mood ok?

Hmmm, maybe Harry or Neville are yet to have there washing stolen yet. Then I can just throw mine in with theres!

Ah-HA!

I am a genius!

"Hey Harry!" I shout across our dorm, "Do ya still have your washing basket?"

Please still have it, _please_.

"Nah, mate the house elves took it, gotta love em' they really are great little fellas"

Merlin hates me.

Stupid house elf loving Harry.

Oh well, maybe Neville still has his.

I stroll over casually to his bed, still dripping mud and sweat, Neville looks up at me with an amused look.

"What's up Ron?"

Why does he look like he is about to laugh, I mean, this is not a laughing matter!

I have a pair of grotty robes that desperately need washing and my washing basket has already been collected and on top of that, it only gets collected once a week!

"Do ya happen to still have your washing basket?" I ask while holding my breath.

Neville just shoots me a grin and shakes his head.

"Sorry mate".

SORRY!? Sorry? Is that all he can say? This is a catastrophe!

I slump down in a chair by the door.

I have to play a game in three days time against Ravenclaw and I have no way of getting my damn robes cleaned!

I suppose I could try to charm them clean, but last time I tried to do that my robes caught fire. Not a good idea.

I can't just play in these! I mean they are the most disgusting piece of clothing I have seen in a long time.

If Harry hadn't decided that today we would be doing barrel rolls and feints, which include falling off my broom into the mud multiple times, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Stupid house elf loving Harry.

I think Seamus must have noticed my internal battle because he is looking at me funny, I just pout at him and harrumphhh.

"Ron, if you are so desperate to get your clothes washed why don't you just throw your's in with Hermione's, she has special permission to take hers down personally because she has that thing against house elf labour." Seamus told me in his loveable Irish accent.

Why didn't I think of that!?

I strip off, much to my dorm mates surprise and disgust, and throw on some _clean _robes. I dash out of the room and down the stairs clutching my dirty, dripping and purely disgusting items of clothing.

I scare the life out of some third years as I bound down the stair case and through the common room with force and speed.

Now, the hard part, how do I find Hermione before she leaves to take her washing down.

Uh-oh, a terrible thought just struck me, what if she has already taken it down!?

Just as I was about to crumble at the bottom of the girls staircase in defeat, something hit me in the chest with a large force.

OMPH!

Looking down and over my large pile of clothing, a girl with bushy brown hair was seen lying on its back with items of clothing strewn all over the ground around her and spilling out of an over turned clothes basket.

Hang on, that girl was Hermione.

"YAY!" I announce loudly with a large grin on my face.

However, looking at the dire expression on her face, my smile quickly disappears.

She raises an eyebrow up at me "Yay?"

Well, I suppose 'yay' isn't the best thing to announce after you just knock over the love of your life.

Wait, did I just say that.

Bloody hell, I suppose I did.

_Love of my life._

But it is true, ever since third year she has been absolutely stunning.

But I don't like her just for that, after all of the stuff that we have been through, she has always stuck by Harry and I, even in the final battle at the end of our sixth year. I just couldn't help but fall for her.

I mean, look at her with her big brown eyes, pouty lips, red lacy hat….

Wait….

Lacy hat?

I look at her 'hat' more closely and jump back in surprise. My eyes bulge out of my head as I eye the item.

A bra!

It must have been flung in the air from the basket when she fell.

Hermione sends me a questioning look.

Apparently I am looking at her weird, well if drooling and staring at her head counts as weird, then yeah, I giving her a very weird look.

"Ron? Hello?"

She's standing now and waving her hand in front of me, but all I can see is her lacy underwear everywhere!

Well of coarse doofus! It's her laundry! It's gonna have undies in it.

"Ron? Are you ok?"

I blink a few times and pull myself together for the sake of Hermione, she might get a little embarrassed if she catches me ogling her green boyleg knickers.

I take a deep breath and try to seem cool, calm and collected as I talk.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, but I was actually looking for you!"

Crap! My voice shook!

"It's fine, but why were you looking for me?"

I shoot her a grin to try and ease the situation a bit, and was it just me or did she just sigh?

"Well I came in from Quidditch late and the blood- I mean the house elves had already taken my washing for the week, and well as you can see my robes are a bit dirty…"

Few, got that out without, making a huge idiot of myself, yay!

"Oh, well umm, I suppose you can add your's in with mine" She said warily.

My eyes flash back up to the top of her head; the red lacy bra is still there, clinging to her bushy hair for dear life. God knows I would do the same; I would kill to see her in it.

"Ugh, Ron?"

Damn, she's caught me daydreaming.

"Anything wrong?" she asks slightly amused expression on her delicate face.

"Umm, no. Not at all" I lie through my teeth, I just can't bring myself to tell her "And thanks for taking my washing."

I hand over the dirty pile of washing and she adds it to the basket of her clothes, she gathers her stuff up with a pink tinge in her cheek as I pass her a black G-String with a cheeky smirk.

Truth be told, I would never have guessed her as one to wear something like that. But now that I know I am grateful.

She muttered a goodbye as she held the basket under arm and made her way out the portrait hole, turning to wave tentatively at me.

I was just about to make my way back to my dormitory, where I would woop in joy and recount all of her different underwear in my mind over and over, when something caught my eye.

It was red.

And lacy.

Strolling over I almost did a happy dance.

Merlin _loves _me!

It's the red lacy bra that was attached to Hermione's head, it must have fallen off!

Gathering it in my large hand I run my fingers over the lace, looking left to right to see if anyone was watching, I pocket the bra and grin to myself.

God I love house elves.

* * *

**Hey! i hope you liked it and it was clear in what was going on.  
Ron may have appeared a little stalkerish by taking Hermiones undies, but hey he is a teenage boy, give him some slack.  
Please reveiw, it makes me ever so happy. XD**

**G.E.A**


	2. Hermiones POV

**hey everybody,  
i have decided to turn this oneshot, into a threeshot.  
hope u like it, this chapter is Hermiones POV when she figures out her bra is missing, teehee...**

**Disclaimer: **Still dreaming...

* * *

**Laundry Day**

**Hermiones POV**

I can't help it, those big watery eyes and their up turned noses just make my heart melt.

Then the thought of those cute little Muppets having to wash entire castles full of stinky teenagers clothes just makes me want to cry.

I mean they cook, clean and maintain _everything _in Hogwarts, and it seems as though they don't get any recognition.

That's why last year, even though I was incredibly busy trying to find all of the Horcruxes for Harry, I began to do my own laundry. Well, that was before the house elves and professors got mad and made me stop.

But in an attempt to help out the little critters, I decided that instead of making them come all of the way up to Gryffindor tower, I take my washing down to them.

In the past couple of weeks it had been raining on and off, so I was not surprised when Harry, Ron and Ginny all came tramping up leaving muddy foot prints and droplets of water on the common room carpet. They all looked pretty miserable after a hard Quidditch practice in the rain, and desperate for some dry, clean and comfortable robes.

After finishing the book that I was reading I realised it was time that I took down my washing for the week.

Stumbling down the winding girls staircase, I couldn't see where I was going because of all of the clothes.

I came in contact with something rock hard.

Let's just say that what happened next was not only _humiliating _but awkward as well.

It was Ron.

I sigh dreamily, ever since second grade I have had a tiny crush on him… ok, so maybe it's huge, but it doesn't matter.

Ron apparently wanted to add in his washing to mine, but in the process had knocked over my laundry basket revealing my underwear!

He looked like he just might pass out from excitement.

The poor guy probably has never even seen a bra before, let alone a red lacy one like mine.

… Hang on…. I stop sorting through my clothes as I place them in a pile in the Hogwarts laundry.

My bra.

Where is my bra? I can't find it.

I am standing in the Hogwarts laundry room, sifting through my clothes and I can't find my favourite red lacy bra. The one that Ginny gave me for my seventeenth birthday!

Ok Hermione, don't panic, it's not like you have your name on it, so if you _did _drop it on your way here, no one can pin it to you.

And besides, who would think that Gryffindor princess, miss goody goody extraordinaire would own something like that.

But… oh crap! Everyone knows that I am the only one that carries their washing down to the laundry. Therefore it will be obvious it is mine!

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Merlin hates me.

I _have _to find that missing bra, even if it kills me… ok maybe not to that extent, but I just have to find it.

Alright Hermione, retrace your steps.

I leave the laundry, after double checking that offending garment is still not there and putting my other laundry in the pile to be washed, I skid off down the corridor going complete mission impossible style.

My eyes are squinted looking for any signs of red; any flash of lace, but so far there is nothing to be seen.

I am so caught up in my investigative work that I even start humming the mission impossible theme tune to get me more in the mood.

Dun Dun, da nan nun, dun dun da nunnn!!

My epic and through search of the Hogwarts corridors comes to an end as I reach the portrait hole.

The fat lady looks slightly scared of me as I narrow my eyes at her while I say the password.

Everyone is a suspect.

I enter the room and I suddenly remember the encounter with Ron earlier, and believe it or not my eyes grow narrower.

Ah-HA!

A prime suspect.

All of those mystery books I have read are finally paying off.

Ron is suspect numero uno.

I give the crime scene, bottom of the girls staircase, a once over. No sign of anything red or lacy.

My attention however is drawn to a group of third year boys sitting by the fire giggling and mucking around with each other.

Witnesses!

I try to look professional, yet friendly (a very hard combination might I add) and strolled over to them.

They all stopped talking and looked up as I stood in front of them, it is actually quite intimidating to have five thirteen year old boys look at you.

"Umm, hi I was wondering if you had seen Ron Weasley, you know tall, red head, Quidditch keeper?" I start.

They all look at each other and have silent conversations with their eyes, right now I feel really uncomfortable, can I just go back to pretending to be an investigator now?

"Yeah, we've seen him, but why?" One of them said, clearly the leader.

Fewphh, they didn't decide to maul me, that's a goo- wait, crap now I have to explain to them why I want to know if they have seen Ron.

Gulp.

"Umm, did you happen to see if he was carrying anything, erm…."

Come on Hermione, just ask! These guys haven't even reached puberty yet!

"…red?"

All of the boys faces lit up in cheeky and knowing smiles.

Shit! They know!

Well at least now I no that Ron has it!

That slimy little weasel!

"Yeah, he sure was, being really secretive 'bout it too, if ya know what I mean" ARGH! The little brat just winked at me!

Wait a minute, these boys must have seen what happened before…. Meaning they have seen my underwear!

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Wow, this is embarrassing.

"Umm, thanks. I'll just be going now…" I stuttered and shuffled away awkwardly.

Their cheesy all knowing smiles following me all the way up the boys staircases.

My anger wasn't even evident because I was so freaked out at the thought of thirteen year old boys ogling my knickers.

Once I reached the seventh year boys dormitory however, my anger was back in full force I was ready for some weasel ass kicking.

I raised my fist to the door and bashed against it as hard as I could, making the golden sign announcing the year level of the dorm rattle hazardously.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!!" I screamed as loud as I could Ha ha! Ron has a really funny middle name!

Wait! Now is not the time to be laughing hysterically at a name.

Now is the time to roast some keeper ASS!

Just as I was about to hound the door with another bout of beatings from my fist, the door jerked open and there stood Ron in all his glory and _not _wearing a shirt.

Sighhh…….

Wait, concentrate Hermione, bring this bra stealing idiot to justice!

Ron is looking at me with a confused expression. Please, like he doesn't know what he has done.

I raise myself to full height and puff out my chest trying to look intimidating; narrowing my suspicious eyes I hiss out in what I hope is a menacingly dangerous tone.

"Where is my bra?"

And at that point I think Ron shit himself.

I love my work.

* * *

**hey! i hope you enjoyed Hermiones POV as much as i did writing it. it is soo much fun to write what goes on in ppls minds. :D  
if you liked it or hated it, tell me and leave me a review.  
One more chapter, what will Happen to Ron??**

**G.E.A**


	3. Rons POV again

****

**Disclaimer: **Clearly not mine, it is JK's plot pool, i just like to splash around in it and muddy it up some times.

**

* * *

**

Laundry day

**Rons POV**

There I was lying on my stomach relaxing into the fluffy doona looking at a certain red object, when a god almighty banging was heard.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled falling off his chair.

(Tehe, I have to remember to mock him for that.)

I stashed the red garment under my pillow.

What was that god awful sound?

It's hurting my ears!

It sounded like a heard of angry hippogriffs, but that was just my opinion.

I was now sitting up on my hunches and cringing at the racket, who ever it was they were really worked up and wanted blood.

I wonder who its for though? I am they are flogging into _our _dorm room door, so it must be for someone.

I crack a large grin at the thought of someone in here getting their ass fried.

Ha ha, I pity whoever it is though; I sniggered at the thought of one of my roomies having to face such an angry person.

However, my grin soon washed off when the banging stopped and I heard a recognisable voice from outside the door bellow.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Ah crap.

What did I do?

Merlin hates me.

I glance around the dorm to my fellow seventeen year olds and they just sent me sympathetic looks. I suppose that I can't be too mad at them for that, I mean I would have done the same thing.

Getting up off my comfortable, not to mention _safe _bed I made my way solemnly towards the door.

I guess that I must have looked like a man on death row because Seamus came up and clapped me on the back muttering something like "_Can I have your broom?"_

Stupid Irish git.

The rest of them had their hands on there hearts, like they were honouring me or something.

They are all terrible people.

Now I _know _that I am going to die.

One last glance at my so called mates, I gathered all of the confidence that I could muster and rose myself to a full height and opened the door.

I fully expected to see someone like Minnie or Snape standing there wand raised, but I must say I was surprised to see Hermione at my doorstep looking flushed and sending me the death glare.

What could I have possibly done that make her so mad.

Maybe she was angry about having to take down my washing….. Damn house elves.

I am about to apologize for my washing when she burst out in an angry tone.

"Where is my bra?"

OH SHIT!

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!

At this point I swear that I could actually feel the colour in my face leaving and retreating to the refuge of my ears, which I am _certain_ are red and rosy by now.

Oh merlin, what do I say?

"Hermione, I stole one of your bras because I am madly in love with you and not to mention the fact that red lace is hot."??

I don't think so!!

She's giving me the death stare again!

Say something Ron!

Anything!

Ugh, ummm.

"BANANA HAMOCK!"

Ahh crap.

That was not what I meant by _anything_

Hermione is now giving me a weird look, its kinda like a cross between angry and amused.

It's actually a really funny expression, the two emotions mashed together like that.

Tehe.

Ok now she back to being angry again.

EPP!

"Ron, tell me where my bra is!" she said is a restrained voice.

Oh crap! If I tell her where it is, which is under my pillow, she will murder me as well as thinking that I am a complete perv….. which I am, but only to her.

"ummm" I manage to stutter out.

She growls and pokes me in the chest.

"And why do you have it to start with?"

Oh no! She's cornered me! Abandon ship! Everything for them selves! Make a run for it!

Around this point I am sweating profusely and eyeing off the exits calculating the distance and chance of making it to them.

What do I do? What do I say?

…..

……

well, I suppose that I had better tell the truth.

I know what you are thinking, 'The mans gone crazy!'.

But I have to tell her, if not now, then when…. And also, she might make my death less painful if I tell the truth.

She is looking at me patiently waiting for my reply.

I take a deep breath (most likely my last one) and look her in the eye.

"Hermione, Yea I did take your bra, and yea it happens to be under my pillow right now, but before you hex me into oblivion I just have to tell you that I took it because I like you…. A lot."

Ok, so far so good.

She looks slightly shocked, that can either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Maybe if I talk some more, she wont kill me yet…

"Hermione, I wanted to near you, know everything about you, and when I saw that red lacy bra on the ground I couldn't just leave it there, it would be lonely and well I am a bit of a perv, but mainly because it was yours and I wanted to be near you."

Feww, glad I got that off my chest, now about those emergency exits….

Now it was Hermione's turn to looked shocked.

Yay! Score one for Ron!

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion or was it anger?

"Yo- you l-like me?" she stuttered slowly.

I narrowed my eyes, maybe it's a trap?

Oh well, I nodded in reply.

Suddenly to the surprise of my suspicious mind, Hermione's face broke out in a sheepish smile.

Her already flushed cheeks were now covered in a blush.

She muttered something to her feet.

"Huh?"

"I said" she started "That I like you too…. A lot"

I stood there in shock, did she just say that she liked me too?

Wow, this is either a really good dream, or she really did say that.

I felt my face break out into a huge cheesy smile, my eyes crinkling in delight.

Before she could say anything else, I don't know _how _I got the courage to do it, but I pressed my lips down on hers.

It wasn't the best kiss ever, because we were both giggling and smiling so much, but it sent firecrackers off in my head.

Suddenly Hermione broke off.

Awww, I was having fun!

She said softly and slightly out of breath.

"Do I get my bra back?" With a cheeky smile on her face.

I matched her expression with my own and began pushing her back towards the supply closet behind her.

Just as I was about to close the door I whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance".

I love laundry day.

* * *

**And that concludes the laundry day ficlet.  
hope you enjoy reading it, writing is just an off to the side hobby of mine, i do it to relax and set my over active imagination wild.****  
soooo...  
****Did you like it? tell me! yes or no (but be kind!)**

**G.E.A  
**


End file.
